


Summer Slowdown

by authoritypigeon



Series: TW Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoritypigeon/pseuds/authoritypigeon
Summary: It was way too hot for this.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: TW Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Summer Slowdown

**Author's Note:**

> The typo is intentional.

Stiles woke to the funny sensation of suffocation. It probably had to do with the two hundred pound werewolf plastered across his back, weighing him down into the mattress.

“Der,” he groaned into the pillow. It was way too hot for this. The height of summer, with a crappy little window unit and a living furnace for a boyfriend, was not the time for cuddling. “Ger off.”

Derek just huffed against the back of his neck, the asshole. 

Stiles craned his neck around awkwardly to suck in a fresh(ish) lungful of air. “Seriously,” he slurred groggily. “Least let me get comfortable.” There was another warm huff against his neck, but Derek complied and rolled off of him. He let out a long groan at the relief of not being crushed under a pile of pure muscle.

The moment he’d settled onto his back, limbs starfished out to maximize cooling, Derek was glued to his side, head tucked under his chin, arm curled around his stomach, and leg tangled around his own.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” he grumbled with no real bite. Derek just rumbled against his chest.


End file.
